Cas! I'm not most humans!
by Fireluva
Summary: Cas doesn't realize that everything he thinks he knows about humans doesn't apply to Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever FanFiction. I originally imagined this as a one-shot but I kinda want to write more on it? What do you guys think?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean, Cas, the Bunker or Baby.**

-Dean barged out the room, with Castiel following closely behind him, almost getting hit by the door and nearly losing the towel he had wrapped around his waist. Dark, messy haired Cas ran after Dean to figure out what just happened.

"You need to leave," Dean exclaimed.

"Why? What did I do?" said Cas.

Dean flew around to face him, his fantasy green eyes open wide and his freckled nose scrunched, "You know exactly what you did."

Castiel's focus trailed off for a split second, he squinted, trying to understand what Dean was referring to. "But... in my experience from surveying humans, most people like...that sort of thing,"

"Not me!" Dean huffed, attempting to stress the seriousness of the situation. He gave Cas a nauseated look. "Gross dude. Look, I'm uh, gonna take a shower and when I get out I want you scarce."

Dean quickly edged past the angel to the bathroom, turning around to lock himself in only to find Cas' foot is shoved between the frame and the door.

"Dean, I don't understand why it's such a big dea-"

"Because I don't do that" Dean hissed, his voice high and cheeks flushed. Dean forced out the wedge that was Cas' foot and slammed the door.

The angel tilted his head and frowned in confusion at the barrier in front of him. "OK... I'm sorry? It will not happen again, I assure you" Cas mumbled into the keyhole. Although, as deeply offended as he was by Deans earlier reaction, he now realized that the hunter was more comfortable setting the relationships pace himself.

Opening the door just a crack, Dean peeped out suspitiously and raised an eyebrow at the angels assurance, "You promise?"

Cas rolled his eyes, exhaling heavily, and stared back at Dean with a lopsided smirk creeping up his face "I promise Dean."

Letting the door swing open completely, the hunter sighed with relief. Dean attempted to dispel the leftover awkwardness, "OK, so...you caught me off guard back there, I'm sorry I freaked out. As long as it doesn't happen again."

Cas placed his right hand on his heart and in his most solemn voice pledged: "Dean Winchester, never again will I say the words 'I love you'...even though I do, in fact, love you." True to his character, Dean panicked and slammed the door in the angel's face. Cas smiled mischievously, "I love you, Dean! Dean! I love you! I...Love...You...Dean...Winchester!"

"God Cas! Shut your face!" Dean yelled, sounding strangled. Something heavy hit the door.

Cas grinned, "Want some breakfast?" Not even waiting for Deans reply, the angle trotted off to the kitchen, humming happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to write anothe chapter... Let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, follwed and favourited you guys are the best. Heads up, this is a bit of a sad chapter but it won't stay sad forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Cas looked happily around the kitchen trying to decide what to make Dean, while the man in question was having a mid-life crisis in the shower.

"I'm making your favourite... Eggs and toast!"

There was a disappointed groan that travelled from the bathroom. Cas wondered about how Sam's visit with Charlie was going. Sam had mentioned he wanted to give Dean and Cas some alone time but that hadn't been going well so far, he found himself wishing the younger Winchester was here. Sam would definitely know a more human way of approaching the Love subject with Dean.

Sam might not be able to help with that but he did make sure to teach Cas how to make a decent breakfast before he left, since then Cas had attempted to spoil Dean with it every day. So for the past week they've either had Cas' specialty for breakfast or something Dean can put together quickly before the angel managed to start cooking.

Dean finally came out from hiding to find a plate with a scoop of ice cream, a single strawberry and what looked like an attempt at pancakes."Cas...I thought I made it quite clear that I wasn't ready to see you? " Dean was surprised at what was on the table, shocked that the angel managed to make pancakes without setting the bunker on fire, and terribly relieved not to see eggs on toast. Again.

"Where am I suppose to go Dean? You forget I do live here now" The angel raised his eyebrows genuinely wanting to know the answer to his question.

"What happened to The Angel special? And where did you learn to make pancakes? Sam hasn't gotten that far in your cooking lessons yet has he?"

Cas lay his plate on the table and looked up at Dean through his eyebrows with a smile on his face, "Well I thought it was time we had something other than chicken offspring and carbohydrate over loads. Sam has not gotten to the dessert part of his teachings yet, no, but I took it upon myself to search this recipe a couple days ago and I figured you would be in the bathroom for quite a while so, after many...attempts, I managed to get a few that weren't burnt to a crisp" He gestured towards a black pile of pancakes next to the stove as took his seat "I do hope you enjoy them".

Dean used his fingers to pick up the already rolled pancake and brought it to his mouth. He closed his eyes, letting the flavours envelope his taste buds as he started to chew. "Mhmm...These are good. What's the occasion?"

Cas swallowed without chewing and looked at Dean. "Well. I would like to discuss, what happened earlier and food makes you more agreeable." Dean stopped eating and warily the angel's gaze. "You can't choose who you love, I know that. But you choose whether or not you open your heart to love."

The hunter shook his head, "What do you want me to say Cas?"

The angel bit his lip and stretched his hand across the table to take Deans, "How about, the customary response...I love you too?" Dean shook his head again and dropped his gaze, "How about, I like you...A lot" Cas closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"Listen Cas, this is all happening really fast, I thought we were just having fun. And it's not as simple for me I have Sammy to worry about and-"

"Don't do that. Don't hide behind Sam."

"I am not hiding!" Dean yanked his hand out from under Cas'.

"Yes you are. You know what I think. I think that you do love me! More than just as a brother! But you are just too stubborn and scared to admit it to yourself because the last time you gave your heart to someone, you had to let them go. I was the one who had to make them forget you. But somewhere along the way, you gave up the idea that you deserve to feel that way again. Not everyone you love gets hurt. And besides... If anyone is able to survive your lifestyle and understand what you're going through, it's me."

He got up and stood next to Dean, cupping his face in his hand ready to wipe the tears that were filling the green eyes, "But Dean, you don't see what I see. You deserve this. So, I'm going to try this, one more time. I love you. I'm in love with you. I was before I even knew what human emotions were." Tears began to trickle down Dean's face and Cas stroked his fingers across his cheek brushing them away.

"I...Cas I, care about you, so much" The salty rivers now streaming easier and faster down the hunter's cheek.

"What is the difference between that and just saying that you love me?"

Dean bit his lip and looked away without answering.

Cas nodded sadly, trying to hide the disappointment and sting of the tears starting to form in his own eyes. "I'm sorry that wasn't fair of me. One day you'll let someone in. Today is just not that day" He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked rapidly.

"I don't want this to change anything" Dean realised it was a difficult thing to ask of Cas, but he had to say it anyway.

"It uh... It won't" Cas let go of Dean's face and began to take his dishes to the sink "You are right. It's my fault, we were just having fun. I just, you overwhelm me a little bit. It's too soon" He bit down hard on his tongue trying not to blurt out how wrong it felt to say that, he was hoping the hunter would change his mind.

Dean nodded in relief "It is a little too soon".

Cas turned back around to face Dean, eyes broken and disheartened. "Maybe, we should just, pretend the past half an hour didn't happen?" A drop managed to escape the angel's eye and it ran down his cheek.

"Sounds like a plan."The relief in Dean's voice hurt more than anything else.

Cas tilted his head forward, reluctant to nod in agreement "Just like they do in the movies. Like a... Deleted scene"

Dean could see how much that sentence was ruining Cas, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, everyone he cares for dies, and sometimes they don't come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites since my last chapter was published. I really do appreciate comments and advice.**

 **It seems this is the last chapter to this story, it's exciting and sad for me to finish my first ever Fic, but hopefully I'm creative/inspired enough to write more. Anyway... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, just my artistic thoughts.**

The emotionally bruised angel drifted across the kitchen and out down the corridor to his room, leaving Dean to eat the rest of his breakfast alone. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the bathroom where he undressed and quickly got into the shower. Cas let the hot water run down his body as he tried to erase the whole situation that had happened. His eyes were sore and grainy from trying to hold back the tears, but now that he was alone, Cas let it all out. Unable to tell the difference between the tears and water running down his face. He couldn't understand why it hurt so much to not have Dean say those three words back to him. Cas didn't like the complicated consequences that came with human emotions.

Dean was the poster-boy for complicated emotions. He didn't think he was worthy of love and the fact that Cas had felt that way about him scared the hunter. But he had really screwed things up with the angel this time. It wasn't that he didn't love Cas, it was more that he was nervous about what it meant if he felt the same way. What if Cas got bored with him? What if he jumped in front of the angel to save him instead of Sam? Whilst these questions had been swimming in Dean's head, he decided that no matter what the outcome would be, he hadn't treated Cas right earlier. Dean definitely felt something for the celestial being, which meant he had to make it up to him. Though he might not have been able to say 'I love you', he still needed the angel to know he cared deeply for him. And with that the hunter came up with the perfect apology.

Cas got out of the shower and into the steam filled room. For a brief moment the hot water was so enjoyable that he almost forgot why he had been so upset. But then the lump in his throat reappeared and the ache in his stomach made him remember. He ran his hand through his hair attempting to shake it dry as he walked over to the door and locked it. Thinking of Dean's words after Cas had told him how he felt, he decided that now was the time to make himself scarce.

Dean had the perfect date planned. The hunter made his way to the bunker garage to have a look at the type of cars The Men of Letters thought were worthy enough to stay there. Obviously they were all old seeing that the faction died out in 1958. But Dean required a specific kind of car for what he had intended, he would prefer and open roofed Porsche, but he would just have to settle with the only truck the men had kept down there. A brand new 1958 Chevrolet Apache truck, a pale blue colour with white trimmings, it's only flaw was the dust it had collected over the years. He placed a blanket, two pillows and a cooler with beers and snacks in the back of the pick-up and went to go fetch the angel.

The hunter went straight to where he assumed Cas would be, his room. But when he tried to barge in the door was locked.

"Cas...You there?"

Cas sighed after hearing the voice at the door. He did not feel like Dean's company at that moment. He got up from the bed and walked towards the voice, unlocked the door and opened it slightly. "Yes Dean?"

The hunter pushed the door open causing Cas to move backwards out of the way. "I have something I need to show you" he said as he grabbed the angel's hand and started walking back down the corridor, a bit too fast for Cas to catch up causing him to stubble every now and then.

"Where are you taking me?" he managed to ask when he collected his steps.

"It's a surprise." Dean continued to drag the angel along until they reached the garage where he then spun around quickly to stand behind Cas covering his eyes and walked him slowly to the truck.

"I don't understand..How are you to surprise me if I can't even see?"

Once he reached the car door Dean dropped his hands from Cas' eyes and smiled."Surprise!"

Castiel turned around to face the hunter and frowned in confusion, he had already seen this car in the bunker before when he was given the tour."This... is the big reveal?"

Dean swept the air in front of him with his hand."Pssht. No, this is just what will be getting us to the surprise" The smile widened on Dean's face as he opened the door for Cas, gesturing for him to get in. He then walked around the front of the car and jumped into the driver's side. Dean started the engine and drove down the dark tunnel that lead out of the secret base.

They had been driving for about an hour when Dean turned off the road and down an avenue of trees and they continued for another couple minutes when the hunter decided that the big, open field ahead was where they were to stop. Cas had been quiet almost the whole drive here and that was something Dean was not used to, usually he couldn't get Cas to shut up. The angel's behaviour was a clear sign that Dean was an idiot and should have put more thought into how Cas was feeling when he spoke about his emotions.

"Hey Cas, uhm listen about before-"

"It's ok Dean" Cas opened his door to get out of the confined space that was the car and Dean soon followed.

"So I was thinking, we haven't actually been on a proper date... like ever and I thought you might enjoy an evening away from the bunker."

Dean walked to the back of the truck and opened it, he climbed in quickly to fix the pillows and grabbed two beers from the cooler.

"Come join me?" He stretched out his arm to help the angel, and with the other he tapped on the pillow next to him.

"What made you decide that it was time for our first date?" The angel took Dean's hand, leaped into the back of the truck and manoeuvred next to the hunter, grabbing a beer as he made himself comfortable.

"Well, I feel bad about earlier and I want to make it up to you... That and also, don't you think it's time?"

Cas popped his beer lid and took a swig."I think it's time for a lot things to be done...or said"

Dean knew exactly what Cas had meant by that, who would've thought the angel could make subtle hints at what he was feeling rather than just blurting them out.

"Ok. You may have been right earlier" Dean drank almost half his beer in one go and turned to look at Cas, but when the angel wouldn't meet his eyes, Dean placed his fingers below Cas' chin and tilted his head towards him.

"I'm worried something might happen to you. I don't have a very good track record in relationships and I want this one to last. If you got hurt I would never be able to forgive myself. You are part of my family now and I have to protect my family."

Cas' ocean blue eyes began to sparkle as the sun started to set, "Dean... There is no need to worry about my wellbeing, I know how to take care of myself-"

Cas was cut off with Dean's warm lips pressing against his. The hunter knew that the angel was right, he could take care of himself, but that wasn't the point. They were going to take care of each other and watch over Sam together. And with that Dean gently pulled away from the kiss and smiled as he whispered; "I love you too Cas."


End file.
